Refuge
by chica13
Summary: Someone has taken over. They've recruited Kim into their army. Jack is a refugee. Kim's first assignment? Kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! What's up?**

**Evil Me: They can't talk to you idiot.**

**Me: Oh . . . yeah.**

**Evil Me: Just do your stupid story**

)O(

_ Kim was running. _

_ Fighting. _

_ If she didn't catch this one, there's no telling what would happen to her. He jumped over the fence, clearing the metal spikes at the top, the one's designed for tearing flesh off of bone. Kim was right behind him, swearing under her breath as she tried to match his pace. She spit a piece of her long blonde hair out of her mouth. She wished she had put the damn stuff up. It was only getting in her way._

_ Her speed was slowly decreasing, while the refugee was maintaining his pace._

_ "Fucking bastard probably does this all the time." _

_ Kim believed this refugee to be a coward. He was a runner, that much was evident. Why didn't he turn around and fight her? Was he scared? Did he fear her? Was he leery of hitting a girl? Kim snorted in mock amusement, panting as the boy continued his agonizingly long sprint. He looked back at her every now and then, what he was looking for Kim had no idea._

_ He suddenly struck out at stack of rotting wooden crates, toppling them over and blocking her path. Instinctively, Kim jumped, trying to clear the massive wooden boxes in front of her. But, Kim had misjudged the height of the crate. She inhaled sharply as her foot caught the top of a crate. She stumbled to save herself from faceplanting into the cold, unforgiving asphalt. As she landed, Kim felt something catch her leg, and let out a yelp as she fell to the concrete floor. Immediately, she tried to get to her feet, only to feel a streak of white hot pain shoot up her calf. Kim turned to look at her leg. A rusty, sharp trap made from crude materials had managed to ensnare her,and the source of her pain? A sharp piece of metal digging into the back of her calf._

_ Kim heard the refugee's footsteps slow and she snapped her head up, only to see him turn and look at her, stopping with ease. The young teen looked at her with suspicion. Was he wondering if this was a trap? Kim growled to herself. Would her entire lower left leg be covered in blood if this was a trap? The boy started to walk towards her, slowly getting closer. Kim cursed as she judged he was about 5 feet away. She struggled to get to her feet, and let out another screech of pain. She crooked her head to turn and look at her leg, wondering how painful it would be to simply rip the spike out of her leg. Her muscles constricted in pain, as if sensing her thoughts. Kim felt tears burning her eyes, threatening to spill and trail down her face. No! She would not cry. If she was going to die at this boy's hands, so be it. She would not cry. No matter how much agony she was in. After all, what good was training like hers if you couldn't suck it up and deal with a little pain? Kim looked back to see her blood had turned from a healthy dark crimson to an evil looking scarlet. That's when she passed out._

)O(

Jack was making his way to the camp. The girl who had been chasing him was slung over his shoulder, unconscious, her head hitting his shoulder every now and then. He winced as the girl let out a groan in her sleep. A sigh escaped the boy's lips. Jack had been running for months looking for more kids like him. People who didn't like the man who called himself supreme ruler.

Jack had been going to meet someone when the girl had spotted him. He had been intrigued by her. Her fierce beauty only seemed to be matched by the intensity of her eyes. He considered talking to her. She looked innocent enough. But then, he had seen her knife. The insignia on it had told him everything he needed to know. _Him._ That's when he had started running, hoping she wouldn't yell to any others, hoping he could get away. He had heard her pounding footsteps behind him, her curses and grumblings. She had thrown a few things at him, trying to slow him down. She had even gotten close enough to tug at his shirt at one point. But she did not seem to understand the streets. She didn't know her way around, often swearing at the dead end walls he led her to climb over. And that's when Jack realized that this girl was a new recruit. She didn't have that set in her eyes yet, the hardness that seemed to come with their particular task.

Sadly, this recruit wasn't nearly as unprepared as some of the other goons. If the girl hadn't tripped, the roles could have easily been reversed. All he knew was that this girl had been prepared to kill him. To chop off his head and present it to her leader. Jack sighed before his ears perked after hearing another low, guttural groan from the young blonde. The girl was light on his back, something Jack was extremely thankful for. He was strong, but he was a normal kid. He wouldn't have been able to carry her the four and a half miles back to camp if she hadn't been so light. He brought his attention back to his surroundings. They would be at the camp soon.

)O(

As Jack pushed back the foliage that covered the entrance to the camp, he wondered how on earth he was going to explain this to Carla. After all, she had a pretty good reason for hating his soldiers. That damned man had twisted them into bloodthirsty monsters. No, He did not deserve to be called a man. He was a monster, turning kids into ruthless killing machines for his own twisted game. Kids who should have been outside playing and having fun with their friends were instead being trained on how to properly take someone's life with any type of weapon.

_ All that's about to change,_ Jack thought as he entered the camp and headed towards one of the tents the refugees had built. Carla, his second in command, turned to see who had entered. She noticed the girl who Jack was carefully laying on the floor. She looked at the knife, the insignia. She caught Jack's eyes, used her gift to probe his memory. She simply nodded and put two fingers in her mouth. The whistle that came from between her lips was shrill and loud and normally gave bystanders a headache. But, it did have its uses. Immediately, two girls in full white were in her tent. She signaled with sharp words and quick motions what was required of them. They nodded and waved to a boy outside of the tent.

Nick, who was one of the strongest guys there, immediately jogged over. He looked at the girls, then Carla, then the blonde on the floor, his deep blue eyes taking in everything in front of him. He took note of her leg, how the blood flow seemed almost sluggish now. Nick knew immediate action was a necessity to this case. He gingerly picked the girl up off the floor, muscles pulled taut as he hoisted the girl into the air. He slowly stalked out of the room, the two girl's in white trailing behind him. Once they were gone, Carla turned her gaze back to Jack. She had seen the way Jack had looked at the girl. She knew Jack was experiencing some unsettling feelings. After all, this was the first time they had brought one of His recruits into their camp.

Carla sighed. Her job would be much easier if Jack would tell her what really happened. But Jack knew how to lock his thoughts and feelings away, even from her. Carla turned back to her work. A sheet of paper looked back at her, the gray lead lines that marred the pure white of the paper glaring back at her. Carla was preparing for court. They had found one of _H__is_ recruits, posing as an injured refugee. The boy would most likely be killed. Being 14 and having this responsibility of giving or taking life was tough, but she never complained. Carla knew that one day, balance would be restored, and all of this would be worth it. Balance that had ruthlessly been stolen from kids everywhere. Carla hated to think about it. She had faced her brother in a fight not long ago. Had to watch her spear go into his heart, watch the life drain from his eyes. Oh yes. _He_ would pay. _He _will pay.

**Well? I hope ya'll like it. Review please!**

**Evil Me: Why should they? Your story sucked.**

**Me: It did? **

**Evil Me: Yeah. Don't know why you even try.**

**Me: Because I like people reading my work! Now SHUT UP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! What's up? OK, enough of that. **

**Evil Me: You're writing again? I thought you would have learned by now.**

**Me: Learned what? That you annoy the crap out of me? **

**Evil Me: GGGGRRRRRRR! (stomps off to pout)**

**Me: HAH! Well now that that's over, time for the second chapter of the refuge! WAHOO!**

Watching Nick take the girl away, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He trusted Nick. Jack knew that Nick wouldn't take out his anger on the blonde.

That wasn't the only thing that really worried him. Once word got out that this girl was in the camp, well, Jack didn't know what he'd do. A lot of the kids here would be more that eager to see one of HIS soldier's slowly tortured and executed.

With a sigh, Jack pushed out of the tent. He had to go take care of the spy that had been found in his camp. The kid would be punished with death. Jack just hoped that the spy hadn't given there position away. If so, they were going to have to move out, away from the camp they had turned into a home of sorts.

As he walked toward the judgment tent, Jack's steps slowed until they had completely stopped. These executions were always messy. The camp only had three methods of execution. They were either hung, beheaded by sword, or were killed in the training field by recruits in-training. Hanging was thought to be too merciful. That method was hardly used. Most of the time, Jack was chosen to behead the criminal.

Reaching the tent, Jack took a deep breath. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ Jack pulled the flap attached to the front of the tent aside. Walking in, he scanned the crowd that had showed up for today's execution. _"Why is there always such a large crowd? Is it really so interesting to watch me take someone's life? The crowd just prolongs the hearing."_

Jack walked to the front of the room, where the executioner was designated to stand. With his arms behind his back, he awaited Carla. She decided how the accused would be executed. There was no jail time, no warnings. One strike and you're out.

Jack was jerked from his thoughts as Carla entered the tent. She scanned the room much like Jack had. She too walked towards the front of the tent. That was were Carla's chair was. As she sat, Jack clapped his hands. Everyone in the room quieted down, awaiting Jack's next order.

"Bring in the accused."

Two very strong boys brought the spy in. The spy looked like he had been chewed up then spit back out. He had a black eye, a split lip, and many cuts and bruises. He had probably been roughed up by the guards, waiting for him to spill all the information he had attained while he had worked under Him. One look at the guards told him that they had gained nothing.

The spy looked up at Jack from his position on the ground. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Those eyes. Those sparkling green eyes. The girl who had chased him had those same eyes. Jack cleared his throat. If these two were somehow related, then it was likely they were all the other had. Jack knew that parents never survived under that bastard's rule. Jack knew he couldn't separate the remains of this family. He would not allow that to be on his hands. He needed to delay this execution, at least until the girl woke up.

**Carla's sort of POV**

Carla gaped. She had heard Jack's thoughts.

_ "But how can we possibly come up with an excuse worthy of a delay?"_ Carla shook her head. They would come up with something. Carla trusted Jack, and could tell he needed to go through with this. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

Carla listened as Jack thought about his decision.

_ "Go through with it, Jack. You can do it."_

Jack turned to look at Carla who gave him a feeble smile. Jack returned the smile, then turned his gaze back on the spy. The boy seemed to be about 10 years old, maybe 11. Carla really hoped they wouldn't have to execute him today. It would be such a waste of a possible recruit. She just hoped that the boy knew to hold his tongue. Many people lashed out at Jack when they conducted the interrogation in court. This normally resulted in Jack becoming frustrated, and brought their death closer.

**Jack's sort of POV**

The kid that looked up at him looked nothing like a spy. But Jack knew that even the cutest kid could be a cold-hearted murderer.

"So. You are a spy, right?" The kid looked up in surprise. Jack smirked. Most of the time, kids were prepared to answer tricky questions if they were caught. Jack had discovered it was the straightforward questions that threw the intruders off.

The kid's brow furrowed. Everyone in the room could tell he was deep in thought. It didn't matter how long it took the kid to answer. Patience was a virtue Jack had mastered long ago.

"Yes."

Jack nodded, taking in the kid's simple answer. He had expected a long answer, one the kid would use to try and throw him off. This kid was honest. It was gonna get him killed.

"Did you come here with the intention of disclosing our location?"

Then the kid did the unexpected. He laughed. And not just any laugh. The kid actually FELL on the floor and started tearing up. Jack looked around the tent, concerned and a little freaked out.

When the kid finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he looked up at Jack with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just . . . whew. I'm sorry. But, I mean,come on! You're what? 14? 13? I thought I'd be dealing with someone a bit older. But to find out you're the 'quick and skilled' interrogator I have heard of, well it's just a little funny.

Jack looked at the kid in shock. Then, he bared his teeth in what _might_ have been a smile.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

With that being said, Jack leaned back to observe the kid's reaction.

The kid smiled and shook his head, laughing at something.

"No. You didn't disappoint me, but thanks for worrying. Anyway, no I did not come here to "disclose" your location."

Jack turned his back to the kid and walked up to Carla. He smiled, then turned again to face the kid.

_"This kid is really pushing it. But I have to be careful. I have to make sure the kid leaves this tent alive."_

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now.

The kid looked at Jack, his eyes starting to go out of focus as he went deep into thought. _"This kid is slow and careful. It's gonna be hard to crack him."_

"Because I know you have my sister. I came to get her. She doesn't belong here."

The crowd gasped in disbelief. A _soldier_? In their camp? But, how?

Jack sighed. He had been hoping to keep that secret quiet. Now it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"QUIET! I WANT EVERYONE QUIET!

A hush immediately swept through the tent. Jack had _never_ raised his voice. They knew to shut up or be _dismissed_ from the tent. Everyone waited for an explanation. A reason. _Something_ that would explain why Jack had just lost it.

But he never got to. Because right as Jack was opening his mouth to say something, the girl who had chased Jack walked through the front of the tent. The girl looked around the room, franticly scanning every face there. When her gaze landed on the kid in the middle of the room, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Evan?"

The boy looked at the girl, shock evident on his face.

"Kim?"


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT! READ! Now that I have your attention, I want you to know how hard it is to do this. The story is . . . difficult, and doesn't leave me much to work with. I'm doing this chapter, then most likely, discontinuing the story. There are not nearly enough reviews and followers for me to write this story. It deserves a much better audience that that, and since I can obviously not give the story what it needs, then what would be the point? So, my dear reader, I give you the last chapter of Refuge.**

**Kim's POV**

_Flashback_

_Running. All she could think about was running. Getting away from the concentration camp she had called home since birth. The place were people were slowly killed if they tried to get away from this awful place they were forced to call home._

_She had witnessed her own father, Greg, slowly die in the gas chamber. Had watched the deadly fog cause blisters to erupt all over the man's body. She knew the chemicals in the fog would make his throat swell until his airway was blocked off. At that point, HIS soldiers had taken him out of the chamber and let him die as a public example of what would happen should any of them try to rebel._

_The saddest part? Kim could no longer produce tears for the dead. The first time she had seen a person die, she had wept until she was on the verge of dehydration. Her mother was killed after the soldiers had discovered Kim. All parents were killed after their child is born. This keeps people from becoming emotionally attached to someone they might have to leave to die in the battle field. The soldiers had decided Kim was to grow into an assassin. The most bloody position available in the camp._

_But Kim could NOT run. Her brother, Evan, had been born a year later. Kim had been under the table with Evan when the soldiers killed their mother, hushing him when he started to wail. But now, they had Evan. The only thing keeping her here was her brother and they knew that. So she trained. Practiced until she was so sore she could hardly manage to fall into bed at night._

_A couple of years later, she was given her first assignment. The assignment made her stomach churn, after all, she was a first-year assassin. But she had been given a job that had been deemed to difficult for pro assassins. The assignment? Kill Jack, a rebel causing trouble, possibly assembling an uprising. If she failed, she would be forced to watch Evan die. _

_Anger had made her blood boil when she heard what the consequences would be if she failed. Anger at the soldiers, at the unjustified threat, at Jack. This . . . kid was putting her baby brother in danger. And that was not something she forgave easily._

_Her machete in her hand, Kim looked around the deserted street. She wondered what it must have been like when it was full of life. But her thinking did not last long. The scuffling of shoes made her whip her head around. Jack. The boy causing all the trouble was standing before her, sweat dripping of his face. The boy was . . . beautiful. His shaggy brown hair made her think of running her hands through it, those light pink lips that looked soft as down. The boy was built like one of the advanced assassins she had trained with. Muscular, but not frighteningly so. Kim snapped back to reality when she heard a sharp intake of breath from the boy. He looked . . . betrayed. She followed his line of vision to the wide, thick handle of her machete. The insignia. HIS insignia. A circle with green flames delicately lapping at the edges while the top of the circle had exactly five stones set on it. _

_The boy looked up until he met her eyes. Then, what seemed to be in slow motion, he turned and started to run. Kim forced her feet to start moving, quickly catching up to Jack. She would not cry out for help. She wanted to take him down herself. That was the only way she could guarantee Evan's safety. But something happened. She caught her leg on a snare, a trap surely set by the refugees. She screamed as she fell to meet the cold asphalt that awaited her. She watched Jack stop, and turn his brown eyes on her. He started to walk towards her, slowly bringing her closer to tears. She pictured Evan's face, wondered what they would do to him. Right as the boy knelt down to look at her, she blacked out, praying to God that Evan's death would be swift and painless._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm back. I really don't want to write this story anymore. It's not appreciated and I believe that it could be better. But I will continue writing this because I'll be DAMNED if I let some amateur continue MY story! That pissed me off! I mean, I wanted to discontinue the story and then pick up on it later, but some IDIOTS offered to continue MY FU**ING STORY! No way in hell am I letting that happen. So here you go.**

**Jack's POV**

_Shit. Holy shit. The girl's awake! Wait . . . how did she get away from Nick?_

_He probably thought she would be out for a while. And please keep you're language G rated, Jack._

I turned to face Carla, pissed that she was in my head. She had been doing that more and more often. It had begun to grate on my nerves. The only escape I had was a mental block that Carla herself had come up with. It was a block that severed my bond with Carla. It was something like a wall. Keeping others out, but keeping my thoughts protected inside. Concentrating, I began to build the wall that would keepCarla out of my head. I felt the pressure building inside my head, the severing of the bond taking place. The searing pain that came along every time he began the process of creating this wall.

_Focus. Build your wall. Keep Carla out. I need that wall._

I gritted my teeth as the pain increased.. I hadn't felt the need to put up a wall for weeks. But now, trying to put one up reminded me to practice this method of privacy more often. I allowed a gasp to escape my mouth, but no tears. I could not cry in front of these refugees. They would take that as a sign of weakness. And weakness was not acceptable.

I heard Carla begin to speak and mouthed a silent thanks. Carla knew about the pain I went through when I tried to put up these walls. When I tried to keep her out.

"Silence! Guards! Escort these two to my tent! I will NOT have an uprising in my own camp! "

I could still hear the others speaking. Yelling is more like it. I knew Carla was about to explode. Disobedience was not something Carla tolerated.

"I SAID SILENCE!" Carla shrieked.

Immediately, all was quiet. Everyone watched in shocked silence as the blonde and the prisoner were escorted from the tent. Nervous breathing and pounding hearts became the soundtrack for the refugees as they waited in the excruciating silence that followed Carla's outburst.

I started to walk out of the tent and, out of the corner of my eye, saw Carla follow behind me. I knew I was walking into what would soon become a war zone. These two soldiers would be thoroughly interrogated by Carla and myself. Execution was not an option at this point. I knew at that moment what needed to be done.


	5. Author's Note

**Hi. It has come to my attention that sadielove2 ( (one of my best reviewers) offered to continue my story for me if I decided to discontinue it. When I posted that last chapter, I was not speaking of sadie. I was talking about the VILE vermin I grudgingly identify as acquaintances of mine. They said a few different things about what they would do to my story and, quite frankly, it made me sick. I can't even begin to think of how twisted someone must be to simply come up with such revolting plots. So, I, chica13, apologize to sadie, and anyone else who may have been (unintentionally) insulted by my previous chapter.**

**And one last thing. GotAttitude4Real? It's so easy to hide behind an anonymous review, isn't it? I have used the trick multiple times myself. But your comment was you speaking up when your voice was unneeded. I do not appreciate being wrongly accused. If you had simply PMed me, we would have had this whole mess sorted out, now wouldn't we? I also believe that stating you "prefer sadie's stuff a lot better" tham my own was simply irrelevent to the whole matter! You were speaking entirely out of subtext. Oh, and love? Next time, use spell check. I do believe amateur is not spelled, "amature." **

**And yes, for all those wondering. I am a very vengeful person. So reader beware, for your words I DO care. **


	6. Anonymous bitch

**Hey weirdos! My computer died! So I got this new one! I'll update soon. So stop leaving angry-ass messages in my motherfucking PM box! Oh! And give me your ideas on what you want to have happen! Let's just say that a certain blonde is about to get BITCHY! Well, bye. **

**Wait! I forgot something. To the anonymous BITCH that keeps PMing me (her anonymous name actually **_**is**_** BITCH) you need to shut the hell up. My followers are not stupid or tasteless and girl I swear if you keep pulling this shit I'm gonna smack you in the motherfucking face.**

**Bye babes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Sorry It's been so long. I've been seriously stressed lately. Just a bunch of shit going on with my parents. Anyway, if you read this, this chapter will make a lot of sense. I decided to do this chapter from HIS point of view. This occured when Kim first found Jack. I will need criticism because I am not sure how well this chapter will unfold. So, criticism is NECESSARY! I would also like it if ya'll could just comment on the **_**overall**_** progress of my story. Thank you! Now,let's review. **

**1. Patience! I'm making this story perfect for you guys! So, it WILL take longer than normal for me to update!**

**2. CRITICISM! As long as you are NICE about it, I will appreciate it!**

**3. Comments. I LOVE hearing from you guys simply because I feel like it makes me a better writer! So, click that little button at the bottom please!**

**4. My appreciation. I just want to say that this has been the hardest story to write simply because I want to make it perfect. So, for all of you have stuck wuth this story through the long waits, I LOVE YOU!**

**HIS POV**

_How's she get away?_

_Why is she gone?_

_How could she do this to me?_

These thoughts followed me throughout the day. Whispering. Screaming. Revealing doubt where there had been peace before. I felt haunted, trying to run away from the demons that followed me around, reminding me constantly of Kimberly.

I had _personally_ picked out Kimberly many years ago. I knew that if she was molded and trained, then she would become great.

_But her family got in the way._

Getting rid of those . . . _things_ she called parents brought me great pleasure. Seeing them die before they could poison my precious Kimberly. But, I had to keep the weak boy around. After all, how else could I persuade her to join me? Of course, I need to _find_ the boy. My idiotic servant let him get away! Oh, I enjoyed his execution. The slow, painful death of burning to death. The smell of charred flesh, his agonized screams. Maybe that's how I'll kill the refugees . . .

Ah! The pain! My precious Kimberly! She must be hurt! I knew using the mind control chips would work! They have helped my connect with Kimberly in every sense of the word. I can feel her. Her pain, her excitement, her heart pumping with adrenaline, her fear. If someone hurts her I'll , I'll . . . I don't lnow what I'll do! But the person responsible for her fear will wish they had never been born.

I . . . can't . . . breathe! Kimberly! Save me! I . . . am . . . falling! Darkness. The warmth . . . I can't . . . so cold . . . blood.

NO! I must stay awake! . . . I will not fail my Kimberly! . . . I can't fail! . . . I will save you Kimberly! . . . Kim . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I havn't updated lately. I just . . . I'm going through some stuff with my family and I'm not taking it well. So, here's the story. This may be the last update for a while. I'm so sorry to have failed you, my loyal readers.**

**Kim POV**

I cried out as a searing pain ran through my body. I felt like my blood was on fire, burning away at my will power to hold my tears at bay. I could barely breathe, my lungs filled with the firey sensation. Heat seemed to rake it's merciless claws all over my body. I collapsed, falling to my knees, unable to hold myself up.

_"Kim!"_

Blurry. Muffled. Nothing and everything seemed to move. Little snaps of electricity ran through my body, forcing convulsion after convulsion upon me. I was going to die. I can't . . . take it.

**Jack's POV**

A scream. One that I will always remember. I turned to see Kim writhing on the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I ran towards her, praying to every god I could think of. Next thing I knew, I was by Kim's side, holding her hand and whispering nonsense. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carla and her nurses rushing towards us, alarmed by the screams being emitted from Kim. I was shoved, removed from the situation like a frightened child. They pulled Kim onto a stretcher, taking her away. Away from me.

**Kim's POV**

_"No!" Let me go!"_

_Dragged through the snow, towards darkness and fear. No escape. Evan will die without me._

_I watched as the iron gate was opened, the one obstacle separating me from death. To late. That's when I heard it. Soft at first, but growing louder. The laugh of one of the forgotten, left to die in the darkness. Stories of the forgotten were told in the camp. Of how they became violent and unpredictable. Of how they slowly turned to madness. And cannabilism._

_My struggles were weakening. I knew the guards were stronger than me. After all, I was only 10 years old. What am I supposed to do? _

_I shrieked as a hand was laid on my shoulder. I turned to see a stranger. His warm brown eyes sparkled with joy, his black hair short and spiky with gell. _

_It's okay, guys. She's with me"_

_The guards immediately dropped me , earning me a face full of snow._

_"Hey! Help her up! NOW!"_

_I felt strong arms pick me up. Rough hands started to brush me off, getting rid of the snow that hadn't already soaked into my clothes. I could feel myself shivering, losing precous body heat in the subzero weather._

_"Come with me. I'll help you warm up."_

_I hesitated. I knew what men could do. My father had akways hidden me when guards came around._

_The man must have sensed my hesitation. He smiled at me and held out his hand._

_"It's okay. I won't hurt you."_

_I took his hand and squealed when he picked me up and balanced me against his hip. He laughed at me and begin to carry me towards a large building. I leaned my head against his chest, the sound of snow crunching under foot lulling me to sleep._

_"Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead. We're here."_

_I opened my eyes, squinting as light flooded my vision. I looked up to see a castle I had thought only existed in fairytales. My eyes widened in awe. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Gray stone had been used to build the walls. Ivy, green and lush, grew up the side of the tower located on the south side of the castle. The roof was made of red shingles and black tar. The stained-glass windows sparkled in the sunlight, casting little rainbows on the tiny garden surrounding the entire castle. The door was guarded by two stone lions, frozen midroar. As the man carried me closer to the door, I could see the door was made of silver. Turquise gems rested on the door, catching the light and sending rays of sparkling light into the already blinding snow. I knew I would have to ask about that door someday._

_"Okay. I have to put you down for a second so I can get my key sweetheart."_

_The feeling of snow touching my bare feet sent chills up my spine. Without thinking, I stepped up onto the man's boots, just like I used to do with Daddy._

_The man smiled down at me and laughed in surprise. I watched as he pulled a golden key out of his pocket. Within seconds, the lock clicked, and I rushed inside, anticipating the warmth that awaited me._

_"Welcome to your new home."_

**There you go. Happy cliffhanger. Enjoy.**


	9. Attack

**Hello everyone! I'm back! (clears cobwebs from computer) I'm sorry for not updating! I have had NO inspiration for this story. But, to keep me from leaving you wonderful beauties like that ever again, I'm requesting a beta! Seriously! Of course, I'll want to read your work to make sure I'm teaming up with the right person. So just drop me a PM my darling children! Also, I have banished Evil Me from these AN's. She was a jerk. On to the 9****th**** chapter of Refuge!**

**Kim's POV**

"_Wake up. Wake up, Kim. They all want to see those beautiful eyes of yours"_

My eyes shot open and immediately I sprang up, throwing off my attacker. I slammed them into the ground before I realized I was staring at . . . . Evan?

"Evan?"

I looked around, desperately trying to remember where on Creator's green earth I was. There was a cot, where I presumed I had just been. There were jars with pills and fluffy white balls inside of them. Swinging my head to the side, I saw a slit of light on the ground. Looking up, I saw a flap of the tent I was in had blown open. I heard children laughing and chattering gaily. I almost screamed for them to be quiet. HE so hates it when we're loud. Then I remembered. I was back in the camp. Running out of time. For a minute, I was sure I was back home. I looked down to see Evan smirking up at me.

"What?" I spat the question out. I hated that smirk. It reminded me of a certain brunette's . . .

"You honestly think you can hold me down?"

I roll my eyes. This was something familiar. My brother always acted like an asshole. "Of course I can. You're still tiny as a new recruit.." The second I said that I knew I made a mistake. Evan's smirk grew wider as he easily flipped me, knocking the breath out of me in the process.

"Still think you can hold me down?" With that, he got up. Seconds later, Carla walked in. She shooed Evan out of the room and helped me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She moves over to a sand colored cabinet and pulls out a bottle. She looked at me, then the paper on the front of the bottle. I narrow my eyes as she pours some of the contents into a little cup. As much as I would like to, I can't trust these refugees. I've been taught many things about their ways. They use poison and traps to rid themselves of enemies. My instructor called it cowardly. I thought it was a better method than gunning down a person's family and said so. I lived to regret that decision.

Carle walked over to me and handed me the little tin cup. I peered at the liquid inside, wondering what kind of fool she took me for. There was a possibility something was mixed into this black-purple liquid. I saw Carla in my peripheral vision, chuckling at my suspicion.

"Kim. It's an antibiotic. It will get rid of any and all toxins in your bloodstream."

I raised my eyebrow. Antibiotic? I was sure HE had given me enough medication to keep me well. I shrugged and took a tiny sip. And promptly spit it out!

"Good Creator! What is this stuff? It tastes like . . . I don't even know what this taste like!"

Carla laughed and said, "Kim. It's grape flavored. You know. For kids?"

"Well this taste nothing like grape. It tastes like death and the tears of kittens"

"Just drink it, Kim. I can't let you out of the medical tent until you do."

I groaned dramatically to let her know how much I despised her in that moment. I plugged my nose and threw my head back, letting this awful stuff slide down my throat, gagging the whole time.

Carla laughed and led me out of the tent, where I was tackled into a bear hug by a tan, brown-eyed boy.

"Kim! Thank Creator you're okay! I was so worried, and . . . " Jack trailed off.

"Jack, it's fine. But it will not be fine if I have to hurt you. Put me down. Now."

"Oh. Sheesh. Sorry Kim." Jack quickly set me down, but I could tell he wasn't all that sorry. Carla immediately began to scold Jack for tackling me the way he had. I tuned them out and began to look around this refugee camp.

There were kids everywhere of all ages. Race, gender, and religion. All mixed together. It seemed strange after the isolation I had endured at the concentration camp. We had been kept apart most of the time so we could form no alliances or relationships. After all, they were for traitors. _Like these refugees._ I quickly rid myself of the thought. These guys had taken me into their home, fed me, sheltered me, and had taken care of me.

All the sudden, the sound of bells ringing tore through the clearing. I heard Jack mutter a quick curse and Carla speak into some sort of walkie-talkie. A period of silence fell over the camp before kids began running around, panicking. Jack signaled a few kids over and said something I couldn't hear. The kids looked to be sixteen, maybe seventeen. Jack waved to the panicked refugees. The largest bot immediately began herding kids into groups and soon the others followed. I turned to see Jack looking at me, motioning me to follow him.

When I finally caught up, I tugged on Jack's sleeve. "What's happening? Why are these damn bells so loud? And for Creator's sake, why is everyone running around like a bomb just went off?"

Jack took my hand and explained as we ran through the scrambling children who, just five minutes ago, were laughing and playing games. "Kim. Someone's found the camp. I don't know who, how, or when. But what I do know is that we need to hide."

Jack and I ran to what seemed at first to be a tombstone. Jack knelt down and messed with something on the side of the huge piece of polished stone. Then I heard what sounded like electricity running through a tank. I scanned the area around me, wondering if I was imagining the noise. Then the ground began to shake. At first, I wondered if a bomb had been dropped nearby. Then I felt the ground give way underneath my feet. I screamed and jumped. Jack looked over at me, concern written all over his face. After seeing no harm had come to me, he walked over and held out his hand to me.

"Do you trust me?"

I looked at him as if he were speaking another language.

"Kim, we don't have time for this! Do you trust me?"

I slowly nodded my head. Quick as a sword, Jack grabbed me and led me down into this mysterious dark pit.

**I know I know. It's super short. I already told you, I'm out of inspiration. Anyway, please let me know if you want to be a beta! Pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So . . . it's been a while. Um . . . I don't really have an excuse. So, here we go!**

**Kim's POV**

As Jack led me down into the darkness, I felt myself fall back into the darkest part of my mind. I could swear I felt my memories and thoughts from the past swarm around me like an angry hive, pushing, pulling, and stinging, flinging me back and forcing me to watch the horrid things I went through in a different type of darkness . .

_Flashback_

_I sat in the closet, trying my hardest not to make a sound. I could hear the laughter of my Father and his guests as they swept through our abode. I knew that Father would show them the pictures of me: me and my first sword, my first training session, my first kill, and so many more. Then, Father would call for me and I would spring from the darkness, surprising our visitors and maybe even scaring them a bit. It was a routine I knew well as it had been drilled into me soon after I had received the honor of residing here in Father's house. If I failed to complete it, well, let's just say that Father had a unique way of showing his disappointment. _

**Kim's POV**

I yanked my hand back away from Jack and fell to my knees, wiping nonexistent tears from my face. I had never admitted it to anyone but, my nights in that closet had planted a seed of fear deep in my subconscious. Fables and bedtime stories had left me with an unexplainable fear of the shadows. Of course, I was unable to share this with anyone, not even my Father. Fear was for the weak and that was something I was not.

Jack turned and looked at me, confusion and frustration evident on his face and in his eyes.

"Come on, Kim. We have to get to the bunker. It's not safe here"

I looked at the boy, this child who had no idea what he was up against. He really had no idea that, when this little notion of being free ended, he was going to die. No one had ever made it out of the clutches of my Father. Father was a ruthless, cunning, and cruel man. That was the reason Father had gained control over the Earth. A friendly, merciful leader would not last long in holding court over the land. That was why Father became what he is today.

"Jack. You know you're fighting a losing battle right? That He will never stop coming for you? If not, then you're looking at your life, hiding in underground bunkers, looking for children who will only be ripped away from you by the cruelty of this new world. You will never have a permanent home," I said, " you will constantly be running from the chaos that has engulfed this place. And just when you think you're safe, when you think you'll be okay, He'll find you again." By this point, I was screaming. Could Jack really not see how bleak his future was? How hopeless this futile attempt at rebellion was?

"Do you not realize that He will take every damned person you've ever cared about? You're going to lose everything! You'll try so fucking hard to protect your little 'family' and they will all end up murdered! If that man is anything, then it's a cold bastard who knows what He's doing."

I dropped my head as the sobs started to escape from me, my anger and frustration flowing out of me like tidal waves. I was so tired. I couldn't handle another second of this madness. I just wanted to go home. And there was only one way I could do that.

Jack, to his credit, had not been put off by my rant. He simply sat down and placed his arm around me, muttering senseless things into my ears and promising things would be okay. He rocked me back and forth, clueless as to what was running through my head at the moment.

I lunged at Jack, determined to rid myself of this anger that seemed to choke me in its roaring flame. But, he seemed to be ready for this. He grabbed my arm and allowed my momentum to carry us down the slant leading into the safety of the bunker. I kicked my legs out and tried to stop myself from rolling down into the dark with Jack. We finally stopped and, unfortunately, Jack had me pinned down. I bucked my hips, trying to throw Jack off me. All that accomplished was a condescending smirk from the brunette above me.

Fucking bastard.

"Are you done now?"

I growled in response. The little shit had me. I ducked my head into my chest, refusing to look him in the eye. I heard a sigh and felt Jack shift his weight on top of me. He was now sitting on top off me, keeping my legs immobile but freeing my arms. I used my elbows to prop myself up and kept my eyes downcast. I was fuming that a refugee, an untrained one at that, had outsmarted me.

Jack moved off of me and offered his hand. I ignored it and pulled myself to my feet. I heard Jack snort at my childish mannerisms. I simply walked away, sauntering towards the steel door that led into what I assumed to be a safe house. I continued to walk until a tremor made the sturdy ground under my feet shake violently. Behind me, I heard Jack swear.

"Fuck!"

**Just to be clear, Father is Him. So, I hoped you enjoyed and I thank all of you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! Bye ya'll!**


End file.
